Rise To Goddess
by Michi-chan aka Hime-Venus
Summary: The days of the senshi are over, so why is Minako still stuck in the past. Nightmares plague her sleep as her powers change. Follow Minako as she approaches her last transformation. COMPUTER CRASHED! ALL UPDATES ARE ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Venus stood on te ledge of the building, watching the night streets below. No activity, but that was to be expected. How many nights had she stood in this very spot and peered down at men and women carry on with the life she wish she had. She lad long since given up trying to be normal. But that didn't mean that the thought didn't come back from time to time to haunt her.

"Venus do you copy?" Artemis's voice came in through the tiny headset she wore. She sighed quietly and sat down, her feet dangling off the edge.

"All clear here Artemis. So tell me what's so special about this place? I've been here a thousand times. Over."

"A strange heat source is right below your feet. Check it out. Over." She sighed again.

"Roger that. Over and out." She touched the headset and turned the volume down. Without standing she pushed off the ledge and fell, passing window after window, after window. She caught herself on another ledge to slow her decent. When she reached the ground she let out a third sigh.

It wasn't that she hated pursuing criminals. It was just that after a while a magical girl wasn't so great when she started to get older. Here she was in her mid twenties and she was still running the streets to catch bad guys.

She walked down the alley between two buildings and saw all that she needed to see. Two yahoos were using torches to melt a solid steel door that would lead them to the back exit of a highly secured gem storage and cutting facility.

"I didn't realize that guys liked to stay up late to shop." She drawled. The thieves snapped to attention. Normally she would go into a speech and introduce herself. But it was getting late and she really didn't have the energy to deal with all the movements and poses.

It was over in ten minutes. She had them tied on the corner and Artemis had contacted the police. It was just routine.

Minako, the infamous Sailor V. The uncompromised Sailor Venus. The protector of Tokyo. That's who she had been and still was. She didn't fade and die like other heroes. No, she was still going strong. Becoming wiser and more efficient. But she was alone.

"Why do you think I'm the only one left Artemis?" She asked her trusted companion and advisor. Her other comrades, Usagi, Makoto, Ami, and Rei had all lost the power to transform into senshi almost three years ago. Their henshin pens disappeared with Luna's death.

In a way it made sense. Luna was the ones who gave them the henshin pens after all.

"I don't understand it myself." Artemis said. He crawled onto her bed and settled by her side, curling into a white fluffy ball. Diana was curled up in a small basket at the foot of Minako's bed.

The little kitten, Luna and Artemis's child, had come into the world while sleeping and had not wakened. after Diana was born Luna didn't have the strength to live one. It was the saddest day any of them had ever experienced.

"It's just that," Minako stared at the ceiling as she lay in bed. "I'm getting a bit to old for this." Everyone had moved on and she was the only one still stuck in the past.

Usagi and Mamoru's were married for almost two years now and Rini was on the way. Makoto had taken botany classes and opened up a small florist shop under her apartment. Rei, after her grandfather died, took over the Shinto shrine as head priestess. She was always busy. And Ami. Ami wasn't even in Japan anymore. She off doing some clinical research somewhere. They rarely herd form her.

The last time she had seen her friends was at Luna's funeral. But since the break up of the team, they had gone separate ways. Graduated high school, went onto college and vocational schools. They stopped calling all the time, and since they were always busy they hung out less and less until it stopped all together. It was like watching a plant die in slow motion.

"All I can say is that there must be more for you to do Minako." Artemis said with a yawn. Minako nodded absently, knowing the cat couldn't see her. No matter how she looked at it, the facts were facts.

When Luna died after Diana was born the henshin pens that belonged to Jupiter, Mercury, Mars, and the Moon vanished. The girls lost the ability to transform. Beings from other dimensions and worlds stopped invading Tokyo and there were no monsters. It was a time of peace fro Tokyo.

Minako, on the other hand, still had all of her magical powers. In fact, her powers had actually increased since three years go. Her costume had changed from a short miniskirt to ancient Greek styled light armor and a longer skirt. She carried the stone sword with her and it grew lighter every time she used it.

She let her powers grow and develop. Her Love Me Chain was obsolete due to her sword. Her Love and Beauty Shock had changed to a powerful white beam of light. Artemis renamed it as her LBS beam.

She was growing with no end in sight and it disturbed her somewhat. She wanted to settle into a simple routine, but she had gotten too used to the idea of her life being on hold indefinitely.

She closed her eyes and let herself fall into a dream would. She sat in a meadow surrounded by flowers. The sky was a perfect blue and she could see the moon hanging over head.

Then a sharp wind came and blew away everything around her. Even the light. Darkness. She turned in her sleep. A man appeared before her. he was bathed in darkness. She couldn't see his face. It was blurred, but his frame was that of a panther. Powerful and sleek.

He unsheathed a sword. Her stone sword. Usagi faded out of the darkness before the man. He lifted the sword as Rini appeared in Usagi's lap.

Minako couldn't more. She couldn't scream. Chains on her wrists and ankles held her in place. Her voice was mute.

He lifted the tip high and skewered Usagi and Rini over and over and over again until they bled black blood. Then all faded to darkness.

Minako could feel her tears. Her hands suddenly fell loose and dropped to the floor into something warm and wet. She looked down and saw blood. She was sitting in a pool of blood.

She quickly examined herself. She was unharmed. But there where was it coming from? Her eyes scanned the darkness until they settled on the source. Bodies. Hanging lifelessly from an invisible branch with a noose around each neck. Makoto, Rei, Ami, Mamoru.

Blood dripped from their fingertips and toes from the fresh wounds on their lifeless bodies. The blood dripped into the pool she sat in. The pool of their blood.

Finally she screamed. She could hear her own voice again. And she screamed some more. She screamed until the sound of Artemis calling for her forced her to open her eyes.

She jackknifed up and stared around her room. She could see the outline of furniture in the dark and finally they eyes of a worried cat.

"Minako, it was a dream. Are you alright." Minako sighed with relief and nodded. Convinced, Artemis settled back in.

Minako laid back down, but did not sleep. She couldn't. Her hands still shook. She could still feel the blood, see the bodies of the dead.

What was that? What was that dream? Or maybe some kind of premonition. If she was still in contact with Rei, she would probably have the ex-senshi of Mars take a look into the fire, just to be sure. But things were no longer what they were. And it was times like this that Minako found it hard to move on.


	2. Chapter 2

Rise To Goddess

Rise To Goddess

Chapter 2: An Unknown Flow

Usagi moved from room to room, checking this and that. In her mid months of pregnancy, Usagi found it harder and harder to sit down and be still. Despite the worried lectures of her husband.

Her friends were always wandering in and out of the small apartment in attempt to keep the mother to be calm, but once the door was closed and she was alone, she found herself on her feet to clean or cook. She had gone to the stores and bought so many home projects that she created a stockpile of future embroidered gifts, knitted clothing, and small paintings.

Today she decided to go through some boxes in the back of the closet. After moving several into the living room she flipped on the television and hunkered down on the couch with a heavy breath.

She knew that her baby was going to be a girl and she knew that she was going to name the girl Rini. It was one of the perks that came with future time travel.

The first box held most of her old school things. She grinned over her school uniform. Even now, she remembered how much fun it was. How excited she was when the boxes came in the mail along with her acceptance letter. For a while she didn't believe that she was going to make it. But her friends, especially Ami, helped her. And then there was Luna.

Her heart dipped for a moment. In the box she found a small kitty collar. Luna never wore it, and Usagi had never thrown it away. Luna refused to wear a collar for a long time. Then her mom made Luna wear one anyway since she became more and more noticeable around the house. Sentimental rubbish.

She tossed the collar into the garbage pail and moved on.

Books, comics, knickknacks, dolls, and tiny figurines. All had been in her room at some point. Then she grew up, and married Mamoru and set all her childish things aside.

The bear was still in good condition. Some of the dolls could go in Rini's room and then she could have them for a while.

She moved possible toys for Rini into a separate pile. She had just reached the bottom of the box when something caught her eye.

Her hands trembled as she stared at it until the sounds of hostess Mistune Kagaru faded from her mind. Her immediate world was enveloped in silence and darkness. She reached in the box for it. Reaching as it, for just a moment, evaded her grasp. Finally she held it tight in her hand. It was still warm.

She closed her eyes. Sitting back slowly she held her old senshi locket to her breast. Inside held the only remaining proof that her short years as Sailor Moon were real. The Millennium crystal.

According to her future self, it was to be the one thing that would save her life in the future. It was to be the symbol of peace and prosperity in the budding years of Neo Tokyo.

But those years never came. And Luna was dead.

Sailor Pluto came to them as Luna lay on her deathbed. She waited until the last breath passed through the small cat's lungs before announcing that the future had been changed. That things would not occur exactly as they had thought and that they shouldn't expect to be the same people they thought they would be.

That was all Pluto had told them.

When Usagi grew round with Mamoru's child she knew that Neo-Tokyo had become nothing more than an alternate reality. But she knew no more than that. Everyone other than Minako had lost their powers and ability to transform. The days of the sailor senshi had come to an end.

The phone rang.

Usagi's head snapped up and she was doused in the cool waters of reality. The phone continued to ring. She stood, walking over to it. She passed the window and looked out before answering. When had it started raining?

"Hello?"

"Usagi. It's Ami. How are you?"

"Ah, Ami. I'm fine."

"Are… are you sure? You sound funny?"

"Do I?" Usagi looked at herself in the mirror that hung over the phone. She almost dropped the phone when she saw herself. Tears ran down her cheeks.

She hadn't noticed. Just like the rain. When did it start?


	3. Chapter 3

Rise to Goddess

Chapter 3

Overflow

The last time she saw Makoto was at Usagi's wedding. They had had a nasty falling out. In fact. They all had a nasty falling out. She hadn't talked to any of them sense. And here she was, staring at Makoto from over a table at the local café across the street.

It was completely unintentional. Minako worked at a small talent agency at the front desk. Because of her work as Sailor V she couldn't afford to have a job that required after hours work. She was far off from the essential living area of Usagi and her friends, she she never had a problem of running into any of them.

But Makoto had been making a delivery. Filling in for one of her men who had the flu. The flowers were being delivered to one of the personalities from Minako's agency. Makoto offered to take her to lunch. Minako agreed and now here they were, fiddling with silverware. Trying not to saying anything offensive and trying to break the ice between them.

"I suspect Usagi is doing alright?" Minko asked once the waitress placed her order in front of her.

"Yeah. She's moving into the fifth month now."

"That's good." Minako ate silently. She could see Makoto fidget and almost smiled. She could always read Makoto like a book. She was thinking about their fight and probably wondering if she was still upset.

"So," Makoto started slowly. She leaned back and rolled her head to advert her eyes. "Are you still… going out at night?"

"Yes." Minako answered simply and took another bite.

"Oh. Uh well…" Makoto's eyes darted, looking everywhere but at her. Minako smiled.

"Are you worried?" Minako giggled for the first time in months as Makoto's blush. God, life had been bland without her. "Don't be. I'm not mad at you." Makoto visibly let out a long sigh of. Her shoulders relaxed and she noticed that her hamburger had arrived.

"I thought you might… you know. Hate me or something?"

"Never." Minako grinned. Makoto had grown. She was more polished, refined. She had matured, but she still stumbled on her own emotions.

"I'm glad."

"So tell me. What's new with you? Any new men in your life."

"No, not really." Minako stopped short. Not a single blush, gush, or moan. But it wasn't the lack of Makoto's usual display of awkwardness that had her staring. It was the low pink glow that was emitting from Makoto's body.

She could feel it as if she were touching it with her very fingers and not her eyes. What was it? Such a warm feeling. Calmness, and turbulence at the same time. But there was also a burning desire. She wanted to see where it would lead. She wanted to watch it, help it. Nourish it, and then she wanted to snatch it away. Test it, and then give it back once it satisfied her.

Minako mentally shook aside her thoughts and tried to concentrate. Once Makoto had relaxed, there was no end to the stream of words. It wasn't long before Minako started to wonder about other things.

"Do you think you can come to the baby shower?" Makoto asked. Minako blinked, trying to recall what had been said.

"When did you say it was again?" She smiled, hoping that she wouldn't be caught. She never paid much attention in school either. Ami was always lecturing her.

"This Saturday. Uh..." Makoto scribbled down the address of her house. Minako didn't need it. She already knew where Makoto, and everyone else for that matter, lived. She watched over them constantly. But she didn't tell Makoto that.

She accepted the paper and put it in her pocket without looking at it. Noon on Saturday. If things went well she could come and see all her old friends again. It would be nice.

"And if you don't want to come, I'll understand." Makoto blushed. So adorable. She was like a nervous high schooling confessing her feelings. That aura was rising around her again. What was it? And that feeling again too. So strange.

"I'll try my best." Makoto beamed. She rambled on about how it would be a great surprise, but Minako had already tuned her out.


	4. Chapter 4

Rise to Goddess

Rise to Goddess

Chapter 4

That Wind Kiss

It was like an awkward date where the boy and girl sit so close but don't say a word. One will cast a curious glance when the other isn't looking and vice versa. Some music would play in the background and each would try so hard to think up the first line.

An uneasy silence.

Minako sat on the other side of the coffee table, sipping a relaxing blend of Earl Grey. Ami and Rei sat on the couch across from her, Minako had her stool at one end and the oversized chair at the other end remained empty since Usagi, as usual, was running late.

In a way, Minako was a bit glad that Usagi wasn't at the little party yet. The stress would be bad for the baby.

"So," Makoto started carefully. She didn't miss the hard glares that Rei was passing her way. Between all of them, Rei had been the most bitter.

"Ami flew in last night just for this shower," Makoto said nervously. Minako smiled. She smiled at them all. Like a doll behind glass. Minako smiled, sipped tea, and smiled some more.

Either she was being overly polite or she was deliriously happy, Makoto could not tell. Minako held no ill feeling for them, Makoto knew that now. But it still was unnerving to have the former senshi team together after so many years.

"Tell me Minako," Rei said, her voice coated in sharp sugar. "What do you do now?"

"Me?" Minako smiled. Her eyes empty. "I do what I have always done."

"You mean you still," Ami's voice trailed off. She glanced at Rei. She was about ready to explode.

"Then that article I read," Rei hissed. "About that robbery at the jewelry store."

"That was me, yes." Minako sipped quietly. She kept her composure perfectly even when Rei slammed her palms against the coffee table.

"I knew it! You're still playing games!" Minako lowered her eyes. Was she feeling remorseful? Was she angry.

"I'm sure Minako has her reasons," Makoto intervened.

"She has reason all right," Rei snapped. "When you called me and said that Minako might be coming I prepared myself." She swung her eyes back to Minako who had finished her cup and sat quietly in the love seat.

"You're still running around the streets as Sailor Venus, acting like a defender of justice. For what? Glory? I should have known that you wouldn't have changed. Aren't you ashamed?"

"But," Ami squeaked. She touched Rei's arm. "Minako, your powers are still…"

"Yes. I never lost them." Makoto looked between Rei and Minako. It was uncanny how the roles had been reversed. It was in the same room Makoto held a study session while they were in junior high.

It was always Minako and Usagi yelling and loosing control while Rei would sit quietly and coldly brush off they're immature and often ridiculous comments.

"When are you going to stop this! You're what? Twenty-six now? What about your career, a family, your life." Minako tilted head slightly. It didn't even seem like she was listening.

It was as if she were looking at something else. She was fixated on what Makoto had failed to see. Her eyes darkened, and just for a moment the color changed to the lighted amber.

"Haven't you had enough?" Rei's hands trembled. She balled them in a fist and leaned over the coffee table. Her hair cascaded over her face and onto the table. Shoulders shaking she spoke in an unsteady voice.

"Hasn't that life taken away enough. None of us wanted to be senshi. We never knew that we'd have to give up our lives for that responsibility. No one knew that our closest friends and our families would be put into danger because of us.

"We had no choice. We were picked and that was the end of that. Minako, you said you wanted to become an idol, a star. What happened to that? The rest of us had given up on this senshi business and started over doing what we want. Even the future has been changed. There is no need for us Minako, so why? Why?"

Minako closed her eyes for just a moment. Her smile faded and she stood quietly. Her eyes watched Rei carefully. The dawn of realization was slow, but Makoto saw her eyes widen slowly before returning to that blank expression.

"The shower, for what it's worth Makoto," Minako said politely. "Was great. But I think I'll leave before Usagi arrives. The stress would be bad for the baby." Rei's head snapped up.

She watched in Awe as Minako gathered her things and started for the door.

"Dammit! Wait! You didn't answer me," she snapped. Silence. Then words.

"I don't remember what philosophy book I read it, or maybe it was the bible. But I came to realize that there is always a ying and yang, a black and a while, a light and a dark, a good and a bad, and happiness and sadness.

"To have happiness, someone has to be unhappy. That's the only way it would work. My job is to watch over that happiness. Apparently I haven't been chosen to receive happiness, so I hope that you can enjoy yours enough for two. For now."

Darkness again. Surrounded by darkness. It was a dream. It had to be. Real life wasn't that dark, or cold. She held herself, but could not feel her fingers. She was alone. She was blinded in the darkness and alone.

Curling up into a ball she waited for help that would never come. She cried quietly. She never cried. She was supposed to be the strong one. She was the leader, the one that held it all together.

But there was no stopping the tears. Then slowly, ever so slowly, she herd it. The laughing behind her. Distant at first, creeping towards her. Every second it became a little louder until she could hear it right behind her.

"It won't be long now," said a high pitched squeal.

"Yes, yes. Soon. So soon."

"With death comes birth."

"Yes, yes. Soon. So soon." She swung her head around. Nothing. Nothing but that cold darkness.

"Do not be in such a haste."

"No, no. No haste."

"You must live, then you must die so you can live to die and live again."

"Yes, yes. Live die, die live." Who were they. Why couldn't she see them. She wanted to ask, but she could not. All she could do was sit in the darkness and wonder. As the voices faded she wondered.

"I'm worried about you Minako." Artemis jumped up onto the vanity table to stare into her blood shot eyes. "Those nightmares have been keeping you up." Minako made a tired grunting sound and absently brushed her hair. Was it her or had it grown longer?

"Maybe you should see a doctor."

"For what reason Artemis," Minako yawned. "So he can ask me a million questions that I can never truthfully answer? Besides, they'd just give me pills anyway."

"True but," he let his voice trail off with a quiet observation. The dark circles were growing, her eyes were so read. She had to pinch her cheeks to get some color in them. All in all she just looked so damned tired.

It had been a month since her first nightmare and they had come every night since then. Most nights she woke up screaming, while other nights, like last night, she would just open her eyes and stare at the ceiling with tears running down the sides of her face.

He always asked what her dreams were about, but she could never remember. He felt powerless. He was her guardian. He was supposed to be looking out for her, watching and nurturing her. But now all he could do is offer weak advice. Was he even still needed?

"I have to go now." Minako stood up and patted his head. "Be good and don't eat all my tuna rolls." Artemis grunted before moving to the bed for an early morning nap like an average house cat.

He yawned and rested her head. As an after thought he opened one eye to watch her leave. It was in that moment he froze. Minako, his Venus, had changed.


	5. Chapter 5

Rise to Goddess

Rise to Goddess

Chapter 5

Death of a Senshi's Called Lover

It was dream She knew it was. She sat at a table, covered in yellow rose petals. She sat alone, but there were three empty chairs. She knew someone was supposed to sit there, but who. And why. Were they going to eat, talk? What?

The sun shown warmly on her, and Minako waited. She couldn't complain. This dream was better than her previous nightmares. No blood, no death, no pain.

"My Lady, will you join me?" Minako looked up. A woman who hadn't been in front of her before, now stood at the end of the table. She was beautiful too. Long golden tresses piled about her head and cascaded down her shoulders. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes carried a slight mischievous twinkle.

"I'm already sitting. Maybe you should join me." Minako said quietly, not wanting to disturb the petals. The woman smiled and took a seat.

They sat in silence. Minako assessed her, and there was no doubt in her mind that this mystery woman was doing the same.

"Is this a dream?" she asked finally. The woman smiled.

"It is, if you want it to be."

"What do you mean?"

"If you wish this ti be a dream, then it is a dream. If you wish it to be reality then it shall be."

"And what if I don't want to be here at all?" Minako frowned.

"Then it shall cease to exist. But as we are still here, you wish for this place, and so it will remain." The woman was talking in riddles, making her head hurt. It made no sense at all.

"You wish to ask a question?" Minako stared at the woman.

"You're a figment of my imagination. A thing created by my past memories. How could you answer a question that I don't know the answer to." The woman on smiled, her eyes softening as if she were addressing her own loving child.

"I would know." The woman paused. "I would know if the answer is inside you, and your mind simply cannot reach it at this time." Minako's eyes widened. Was it possible. The woman seemed to change, though she had not moved an inch. Her hair was still long and shimmering, her features were still delicate, and yet she suddenly acquired a familiar face. A face Minako had seen a thousand times.

"Who, are you?"

Daybreak. Minako yawned, clearing out the various cobwebs in her brain. She looked around her room, making sure that she was where she believed the should have been. Memories of her dream plagued her. Especially since she never got an answer from the woman at the table.

Her transformation compact lay on the window ceil after having been fully recharged from last night's full moon. It seemed out of lace though. She picked it up and stared at it. Maybe for the first time. Was it always so small. Had it always been the shape of a crescent moon? And why a moon. She was Sailor V. Short for Sailor Venus. She drew her power from Earth's sister planet. Venus probably had it own moon. So why take on the for of earth's moon? Was it because the duty of Sailor V was to protect the moon princess? Maybe.

But it all seemed wrong anways. The moon and the moon princess. All the other senshi had their planet symbols on their henshin pens. And the only way Minako got to use her own symbol was after she joined up with Usagi and the other.

And that too was odd. She fought the creatures from the negaverse for almost two years before she even knew that there were others like here. And when she finally joined forces with them…

No, that couldn't be. It had to be wrong.

She ran out of her bedroom and down the hall, throwing open all the doors she came across, which wasn't many in the small apartment. Finally she went into the kitchen. Artemis was laying on his belly, munching away at his breakfast.

"Artemis." He looked up slowly and smiled the only way a cat could smile.

"Morning. You look better." Minako ignored the comment.

"Tell me something Artemis. Did I loose my strength when I joined up with Usagi and the others?" Artemis blinked. Startled, he sat up and rested on his bag legs. Then a strange look covered his face before jumping up on the counter.

"I didn't think it was important." He rested his hands on his front paws. "You were able to take down major Negaverse baddies single handed. Even guys as powerful as Ace, something I don't think even Mako could do alone. In a way, your power should have lead the team, but when you received the Venus henshin pen I felt the change in your power… and so did Luna." He closed his eyes as Minako sank into a nearby chair.

"Luna and I talked about it once. She and I both believe that as Sailor Venus under the leadership of Sailor Moon, your power was suppressed. Is Sailor Moon got stronger, then you got stronger. But you we unable to pass her. And now that Sailor Moon can no longer come into existence, your pent up powers are releasing themselves. At least that's what I think."

That seemed logical, Minako thought. But her powers were realigning themselves, but for what reason? Would her well finally run dry after a few more days, months, years? How much longer could she transform?

She thought about it practically all day, at work, and while she scouted the city later that night. Her uniform had changed yet again. Her armor was lighter and more slimming to her body. The Skirt was clean cut and fell to her knees, made of the finest silk she had ever felt. Even the tiara was different, sitting higher up on her head like a crown.

In lonely though, she sat on the edge of her favorite building. It was her favorite because from there she could see the living space of all her friends. To the north, Usagi. To the east, Rei. To the South, Makoto. And to the west, Ami. She wasn't close enough to see in their windows, but she was close enough to notice any danger that may have been lurking in their respective neighborhoods.

Like now.

Sailor V stood straight up. Something moved past Ami's apartment entrance. It was too fast to be an animal, and much to large to be a man. It hunched over itself, rubbing it's hands, looking for something.

Sailor V jumped to the next roof for a closer look. She ran the length of the roof and leaped to the next, then another, then another, until she was directly over it. It was pacing the front of the building. Nervous. It looked from side to side, rubbed it's leg with the sole of it's long foot, and went back to pacing.

Gracefully, Sailor V descended, keeping her hand on the hilt of her sword in case there were more of them.

The moment she stepped out into the glittering moonlight, she knew that the stranger was indeed a creature from another dimension. It was a shredded loin cloth around it's midsection. The gnarled hands, tinted a pale purple along with the rest of it's body, sprinkled with curled hair. It was bald, but the top of it's head wrinkled like a prune.

"Who are you?" she asked sternly. She had seen uglier monsters. It jumped and stared wide eyed. Sailor V unsheathed her sword and demanded he answer again. Guilt ran over its face.

"I c-cannot. I m-must not."

"You can't what?" She frowned, her patience running thin.

"Do not enter. You must not. For death. Forgive me."

"Death?" She whispered the word and looked up at the apartment building. It seemed quiet enough. A few lights were on, and several silhouettes walked across the glowing windows. It was quiet, no commotion or screams. No tousled furniture or wild scraping sounds.

And yet something in her told her to look closer.

She walked calmly towards the entrance of the apartment. The creature tried to get in her way, and that confirmed her suspicions. She shoved the thing away and it cringed, begging forgiveness, warning her, despite her deft ears.

She ran smack into a barrier. One invisible to the naked eye. She ran her fingers over it, feeling the swirls of mixed power. She closed her eyes, using her fingers to look for holes in the barrier. Her fingers trailed over a soft spot, where the streams of energy had not met. She pushed in slowly, and finally through.

She breathed stale air on the other side. Lifting her eyelids, she stared at the building until her eyeballs almost fell from her sockets. The whole building was engulfed in blue flames. There was no smoke, but she could smell burning flesh.

"No…" he thoughts ran over her head, scattered. What to do first. Who as alive, who should she see first.

Ami.

Ami's in there.

Ami, no…

Dear God, don't be dead.

You can't die.

You won't die.

Before she knew it, Sailor V was running at full speed. She jumped over scattered debris and charged straight through the front door. Up the stairs, climbing, tearing past fallen wood and supports. She ran up to the forth floor, down the hall, and kicked open the door marked 4H.

Her eyes instinctively homed in on Ami's body, lying quietly on the floor. Without thinking she gathered Ami's body and propelled herself out the widow.

Shielding Ami from falling glass, Sailor V carried Ami to a safe spot. She turned back to the building to gather more victims. But the feat would be unnecessary.

The building collapsed. Fell. Crumpled, right before her eyes.

"No!" She screamed. She ran forward and stopped short when the building exploded in a ball of blue flame, rolled upward, and then vanished.

The barrier surrounding the building fell and a flash of light blinded her. After what seemed like an eternity, her vision cleared. All that was left of the building was a pile of rubble.

She fell to her knees before the mess. She could have believed it was a dream, but the charred bodies she saw, their limbs reaching upwards to the starry sky, was all too real.

She looked over to Ami, blacked with soot now, leaning against the tree Sailor V had placed her. Her breathing was shallow, but she was alive.

"What the 'ell!" The country voice snapped Sailor V out of her trance. She unsheathed her sword and turned to the voice. A man stood before the fallen building, his feet never touching the ground. He stared at her, then at Ami. His scowl deepened.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you saved that chick."

"I did," Sailor V growled. "Did you do that?" she asked, indicating the building's ruins. The man smiled.

"One of my better works I'd reckon." He bowed. "Name's Pyro, God o' Fire ma'am. And I did this just for you"

"What?" Minako's blood ran cold. "What makes you think I wanted this building to burn. What makes you think I wanted these people to die?" The man continued to smile. His eyes narrowed mischievously.

"Oh you wanted it. You just don't know it. But every one's gotta loose the important things, and you sweetheart aren't any different."


	6. Chapter 6

Ami lay still, covered in blankets in Minako's bed

Rise To Goddess

Chapter 6

Ami lay still, covered in blankets in Minako's bed. Her face had been cleaned of all soot and her cloths had been changed. She slept like the dead, but Minako didn't panic since her heart rate was normal, and her breathing was sound.

In the living room Minako sat in the dark. The light of the full moon her only illumination. She played with the cordless phone in her hand. Pondering who she should contact first. She could call Rei, but maybe a confrontation wasn't the best thing right now.

Usagi and Mamoru had their own hands full, and besides, news like this would only upset the mother to be, and maybe cause complications. All that left was Makoto, but she wasn't answering her phone. Probably on a date or something.

"I think everything will be okay once she wakes up." Artemis moved along the floor and sat in front of her. She barely registered his presence.

There had always been danger. Always. Even when she was still a part of the team. But that danger was usually to herself. To people that couldn't really be hurt. Once the enemy was defeated, everything went back to normal.

But now it seemed that this new threat was playing for keeps.

They targeted her. But why?

"Minako?" She blinked and looked down, noticing Artemis for the first time that night since she carried Ami into the apartment.

"The man that burned the apartment said that he did it because I wished it. But," she paused. "That's impossible. I would never want to burn down a building, much less the people in it. And it was Ami's home on top of that. I don't understand."

"Did he say anything else?"

"He called him self Pyro, God of Fire. He said that I had to loose the important things. What could he have meant by that?" The two pondered possible answers and came up blank.

"Either way," Artemis stated. "I don't think he's going to stop with just this. You'll need to find him and fast. This is bad, but it could have been a lot worse." He was right, even though it made little sense.

She could have noticed the barrier too late. She could have miscalculated and died in the fire too. She could have hesitated too long and Ami would be dead. It could have been Rei's temple, or Makoto's shop, or worse yet, Usagi's apartment with Mamoru and the unborn Chibi-Usa.

The very though chilled her to the bone. Artemis was one hundred percent correct. She needed to find Pyro and stop him. By any means necessary.

She would not dream tonight. That's what Holda had told him. No. Tonight her thoughts and her heart would be in turmoil and confusion. To allow her to dream would cause damage to her being. Damage that couldn't be fixed properly without going to the extreme.

And because of that, she would be granted the mercy of a dreamless sleep.

It was mighty kind of Holda to do something like that, he had thought. And it was for the best since he would probably end up causing more trouble.

But it was like he had said before. They were all in the same boat and they all had to ascend the same way. And because he was one of her victims, he had to be the one she'd hate for all eternity.

It was a nasty job. He had finally come to terms with it all. And it was only now that he could forgive Undine for what she had done to him so many eons ago.

He sighed and watched the city sleep. So many humans and not a single one of them knew that a God was in their presence. Oh, but there was one. He sensed her sensing him. Not on purpose though. It would be a while before she figured it out, and that suited him just fine.

It would make finding her that much easier.

Ami slept for two nights straight. Minako searched the streets on each night looking for Pyro. And for two nights, nothing changed. Not one blasted thing.

"Maybe you should take it easy Minako. You looked beat." Artemis sat on the couch and watched Minako make the proper preparations to search for what would be the third night in a row.

Helpless he had watched her move desperately, franticly, in a panic, and fail. To crawl into the apartment just before dawn, sleep for two or three hours, go to work, and then return, only to do it all over again. It tore him apart that all he could do was sit and watch over Ami.

"I can't just sit here and wait for him to make the first strike. I think," she paused. "I think he's going after the other senshi, but I can't figure out why. But I do know that I can't let him have his way."

"I understand." Artemis jumped down and went into the bedroom. It was eerie how not only Ami slept, but Diana as well. Minako had moved the little kitten to the top of her desk. Diana slept so quietly, Artemis shamed himself by admitting that he had forgotten his daughter's existence for a while.

"God Damn it!" Minako's sharp curse made him jump. He scrambled back into the living room and stopped dead. Minako stood, illuminated by the light of the moon. She wore a light yellow tunic with long bell sleeves. A thin vest of armor covered her chest and fell into soft fabric down her back and stopped at her ankles. A short pleated white silk skirt complimented the upper body wear. She even had a pair of shin guards and an intricately decorated feather mask.

"Minako, I mean, Venus…"

"My uniform changed again," she muttered. It was another sign of her growing power as a senshi.

"It looks nice," he smiled crookedly. Minako shook her head, but he caught a glimpse of the amused twinkle in her eye.

"I'll be back."

"I'll stay, and watch over Ami." Minako nodded, opened the window and vaulted out. Artemis went back to the room. It was so quiet, and with Ami and Diana sleeping so peacefully, he wanted to sleep too.

So with a yawn, he did just that.

Venus spotted Pyro from her post on top of a radio tower. Without hesitation she leapt down and maneuvered between buildings. Looking for an opportunity to surprise him, she waited until he had walked into the park's clearing before calling out to him.

Pyro turned and smiled, all but too happy to see her, and that irritated Minako even more.

"There you are. I was beginin to think you would'n show."

"Save it. I'm here to put a end to your little game." Pyro clicked his tongue and wagged his finger.

"Tisk, tisk, little lady. I am only here ta help ya."

"Help me? How, but killing innocent people?"

"No, no. By takin was is close to ya. Didn't I say that before?"

"Bastard. You plan to hurt my friends!" It wasn't a question, and Pyro smiled a little evil smile this time.

"Not hurt, little lady. I will take them from ya. I'll be taken their lives."

It a single moment Venus went for an angry senshi to a berserk one. She saw red and charged at Pyro. Had she been thinking properly she would have calmed down and attacked in a tactical rational manner. But she was not thinking.

All she felt was rage.

Usagi, Ami, Makoto, Rei, and even Mamoru. They were the world to her. They were her only world. Sure, the shunned her and isolated her, but she still protected them. Not out of duty, but because they, at a time, would have died for her. Because she loved them. Because deep down they still loved her.

Pyro read her attacks like an open book. He dodged and ducked and jumped. Venus never let up though. She ran at him and soon she started to read his evasions and countered as such. She was learning.

Pyro laughed and swiftly moved through the park and out to the rooftops. Venus followed. Down and out and around. A thrust with her sword almost caught him, but he repelled the attack with a sword of his own.

They fought liked skilled masters. The clang of steel against stone echoed as they finally came to a dead lock in the front of one Shinto a shrine. A shrine she had been to a million times over.

The side doors opened up. Rei held the sides, her eyes wide in awe. She wore her traditional red and white priestess garb and stared at the battle before her. Venus was oblivious to her presence. All her focus was on Pyro. Defeating him. Stopping him. Saving her friends.

"You fight well, but you cannot defeat me. You're not," he pressured her, making her step back.

"At my level yet!" With a burst of strength he swung his sword and sent Venus flying back into a tree. It shook violently, showering her body with baby green leaves. In a haze, she watched Pyro turn his back on her.

"Damn You Pyro…" she whispered weakly. Her fingers shook. Then she saw Rei watching her.

"No offence to ya, but I have a job ta be getting to." It a moment faster than time itself he was inches from Rei. He reached out for her, held her paralyzed. He held her by neck and started to squeeze.

No……..

No…….

No……

No…..

No….

No…

No. .

No.

.

.

.

.

NO!

Power filled Venus's veins in a rush. She could move faster than ever. She appeared suddenly behind the man Rei had herd called Pyro. With the side of Venus's stone sword she swing and hit the man square in the side.

The man released her and she fell to the ground, gasping for air. She had expected it to be over, but when she looked up, she saw that Venus had not stopped.

She wailed on him, blow after powerful blow. Knocking him down, picking him up, and knocking him down again. It was a barbaric display of savage strength.

No way was that Minako. There was just no way. Here bright blue eyes were black in rage. Her cry was that of a beast. Yes, she could tell that Pyro was not a good guy, but Venus, no, Minako was loosing her mind.

Pyro jumped back, huffing and fired a barrage of white lighting. Venus held up her hand and with a flip of her wrist the bolts exploded between them. The blast sent Pyro flying back. When the smoke cleared, he was lying on his back, trying to catch his breath. Venus was unharmed.

When had she become that powerful.

"Venus…" Rei whispered. But not once did the senshi turn her head. All her attention was on Pyro. She walked forward. Sure of her stride. She all but dragged her sword behind her until she stood directly over the man.

That's when Rei knew she only had one chance. This is what the fires had told her for the past three nights. This is what the message had meant.

On shaky legs she ran, and prayed it wasn't too late.

Venus lifted the sword, the point aimed at Pyro's heart.

Higher.

Higher.

"Die," came the cryptic voice that no longer sounded like Venus or Minako.

Rei reached out and grabbed hold of Venus, looping her arms under Venus's arms and locking her fingers behind Venus's neck. Venus cursed.

"Stop it! Minako stop! He's down!" Venus continued to scream and struggled like a caged animal.

"Minako!"

Pyro, sensing an opportunity waved his hand and vanished, only to reappear several feet above them.

"Bastard!" Venus struggled, but Rei held her. "Let me go! That Bastard has to die! He has to die!"

"So violent little lady," Pyro huffed. His face was swollen and his body bruised, but he still found the strength to smile. He directed his attention to Rei now.

"Fear not. I won't come after ya again. Think of it as a thanks for savin my life an' all." He smiled.

"LET ME GO!" The pain was almost too much to bear. The primal scream of a warrior denied.

"She is close." Pyro murmured. He smiled again and gave the girls a salute before vanishing completely. Rei continued to stare at the empty spot where Pyro had been until a rush of air caught her attention. Venus was Minako again, and she was unconscious.

Author's Note:

Just want to say thanks to all who came back to read my new story after my hiatus. I'm glad that there are still SM fanfic fans out there. I always love writing about Minako, since she is my favorite. (You're such a dork.)

I thought up this chapter while listening to the JSRF soundtrack. It has the best chase music. (That only makes sense to people who know. Try to be more clear M-chan)

This whole chapter just came to me out of the blue and I hope that this chapter won't lead the story to a dead end. I'm still unsure of how I want this to end exactly. (How irresponsible)

Also, in my dumb moment I finally realized that I was spelling Goddess wrong in all the story chapters! Eeek. Stupid me. (Yeah dumb, dumb, Goddess had two d's not one.) Yeah, so I'm gonna fix that.

Also, to all my loyal fans, I'm going to improve my proofreading skills too. The amount of typos I find after publishing is crazy. (That's because you're lazy M-chan…)

Also. In good faith, I hope you will all support me with a bit of original fiction I plan to post in the near future. (Don't use fanfics to promote yourself!) It'll be called "My Best Pen Pal." Please look for it on sometime next month.

In the mean time, enjoy and I hope to see you next chapter. (Minus the dumb Author's note. Like anyone reads this!)


	7. Chapter 7

Rise to Goddess

Rise to Goddess

Chapter 7

By Michi-chan

Minako yawned at her position at the receiving desk. Eight in the morning was too early for her, but the building was filled to the brim with idols, actors, actresses, managers, staff, and the occasional delivery personel.

Despite her own personal life and problems, the world had decided to just move on without her.

As people passed by, they cast her some what awkward glances. Her hair had been brushed back in a rush. Instead of her bow she had tossed in several mismatched hairclips. Thankfully her uniform was ironed and neat or her boss would have pulled her into his office.

She sat in a daze, fingering several piles of papers. Copies that needed to be run, messages that needed to be delivered. All of the tasks were valid and important in their own way. But in reality, Minako couldn't give to figs about it all.

The only thing she was concerned about was trying to remember just what in the hell happened last night. She remembered finding Pyro, fighting with him and then… everything went blank.

She woke up that morning on her couch, face down in a pillow. She had been in such a rush for work that she practically tripped over Rei who had been bunked down on the floor.

What was she doing there anyway? She never got the chance to ask.

Just when things seemed like they were coming together, it just kept getting more and more confusing. The world was fading and God help her, she wanted it to fade away and leave her out if it.

"I almost feel bad about giving her a hard time," Rei muttered over a cup of coffee. She sat at the kitchen table in Minako's apartment. Ami, who had been sleeping when she dragged Minako in last night, was awake now and dipping a tea bag in a hot cup of water. Artemis rested on the counter. His body was curled up as if he were sleeping, but his eyes were bright and alive.

"I still can't believe that," Ami paused and sat down across from Rei. "That person, Pyro, would do something to horrible. I don't remember much, but I do remember it being very hot and then I passed out. Probably from smoke inhalation."

"The building collapsed right after she pulled you out." Artemis nodded. "She told me she was going back for the rest of the people and building just collapsed."

"But what I can't think out, is why. Why do it?" Rei drummed her fingers on the table.

"He said something about taking the important thinks. We assumed that he was talking about you guys," Artemis said.

"But for what reason?" Ami asked. "What kind of reaction does he hope to get out of her?"

"Well," Rei narrowed her eyes. "If he wanted to see Minako go off the deep end, then I'd say he succeeded. I've never seen anything like it. All that power and she was going to kill him, as if it were nothing."

"Minako's powers have been growing, day after day. When she was a part of the senshi team, those powers were repressed."

"Repressed?" Ami asked.

"Yes." Artemis jumped off the counter and onto the table so he could have a better look at the two former shenshi. "Your henshin pens and your powers were directly linked with Luna. Your powers, combined with Sailor Moon's powers, served to suppress Minako's powers, once she joined you. I don't want to hurt your feelings, but as Sailor V, she was probably just as powerful as Sailor Moon, in her prime. And that was years ago. After Luna died," Artemis choked slightly on the words.

"After Luna died," Rei continued for him. "We lost the ability to transform. The only thing our pens can do now is write. And I'm sure that Usagi's crystal is just a pretty piece of jewelry."

"Yes, it's because our powers were awakened because there was an immediate threat to the Moon kingdom." Ami added. "It's like a cycle and once the cycle is broken, all the pieces become useless."

"But Minako was different. She gained her powers almost a year before Luna even started to look for you guys." Artemis yawned. "Her powers were already on a different playing field."

Ami fell into deep thought. Her mind worked out the details of the conversation as she tried to complete the puzzle in her mind.

"I think it's safe to say," she started. "That this threat has nothing to do with the Moon Kingdom at all. If our powers were channeled through Luna, then does that mean that it's the same for Minako?" Artemis diverted his eyes and fell silent.

"Artemis?"

"Yes… and no." he said quietly.

"What do you mean yes and no?" Rei snapped.

"At first, because I was the one who gave her the compact, her powers resulted because of my ability to awaken them and keep them active. But now, her powers have nothing to do with me at all. And soon, I won't be able to hold out."

"Artemis?" Ami's voice shook.

"Luna's death is… more like a slumber. We both knew this from the start. We don't really exist in this time. While you guys were reborn in this time, we were sent through time to find you. And once the job is done, we go back to our original states."

"Bullshit!" Rei's chair clattered to the floor as she jumped to her feet. Ami stared at Artemis, wide eyes, but he showed no emotion what so ever.

"Are you telling me that you're going to die, just like Luna did?" Rei hissed.

"Simply put… yes. When Minako transformed last night, her powers took another leap. That's when I felt it. I can't tell you how much time I have, but eventually…" he sighed. "I've been feeding, so to say, off of Minako's powers for a while now. Kind of like adding sand to an hourglass. I was worried about her when she continued to have her powers when the rest of you lost yours. But She's moving to a place that I can't reach. And whether she know it or not, she's bound to leave me behind."

"She doesn't know?" Ami asked.

"I don't plan to tell her." Artemis said quietly. Then he looked both women in the eye, silently telling them that they too had to keep quiet about it.

"Um, Aino-sempai. Can I talk to you for a moment?" Minako looked up from the folder she was holding. She had been alone in the copy room and hadn't even herd someone else come in.

Jonu, a young intern who had just started at the office. He was bright eyed and got too excited every time a famous person walked past. She had seen him on one or two occasions, but mostly ignored him. His attitude reminded her of her teen years, and that eventually lead to other thoughts.

"What's up Juno-kun?" She mustered a little perkiness and smiled. He cast his eyes downward for a moment before looking up at her behind his eyelashes. He fiddled with something behind his back.

"I just want you to know that I, uh, really admire you, and your work and all." Minako tilted head in confusion. What work? She was a glorified gofer. A Front desk receptionist who answered phone calls and copied forms in triplicate.

"What?"

"Here." He pulled out a small bouquet of wildflowers and shoved them at her chest. Her fingers fumbled with them for a moment before finally clasping them over the stems to keep them from tumbling to the ground.

"What is this?" She looked up from the bouquet but he was gone, leaving her in confusion by herself.

"I don't like this," Undine voiced. She sat atop her own cloud and glanced over at Pyro, still recovering from his wounds. He gifted her with a smile that melted her heart.

"Don't be worry'in yourself none. I got a handle on this filly."

"You say that, but her powers are growing much to fast. She needs to ascend. If this keeps up," Pyro silenced her with a single finger pressed to her blue lips.

"You worry too much. I know the consequences if'in I don't do my job right." He frowned then. He knew and he understood, which was why he chose to be her agitator. The only problem was that he had yet to find her key.

He hadn't told Undine this, but in her own little way, she probably knew. This one seemed so complicated. Worse than any case he had ever seen, and he had seen quite a bit, despite being the youngest of them all.

What was her trigger. Their last encounter had brought about the desired reaction, but it wasn't enough. Would he actually have to kill one of those girls? Maybe the pregnant one? That would be like taking two lives. But that solution didn't sit well in his stomach. There were rules against messing with innocents.

"Try to rest," Undine smiled at him. He nodded absently, lost in his own thoughts. He was so absorbed in his plans that he didn't hear Undine volunteer, and approve herself to take on his mission for the coming night.

Okay. I hope you guys are satisfied with this chapter. I decided to advance a little farther. I'm testing the waters really. (That sound sketchy.)

I have this idea that I'm fiddling with, but I have to really think on how I want it all to flow. I'm not sure if I want to kill anyone and I don't want it to be too corny. (But isn't that your style?)

Please forgive me if chapter 8 takes a minute to compose. I really am working on it. (Lies! You're making it up as you go along.)

Please look forward to Undine's debut, and more mystery unraveling.


	8. Chapter 8

Rise To Goddess

Chapter 8

By Michi-chan

Minako admitted to herself that she was not looking forward to the upcoming night. The day had started strangely with a mass amount of affection from not only her male co-workers, but also men off the street.

Sure, she knew she had a pretty sexy body for a woman her age, but the drooling and falling at her feet was pretty extreme and not to mention, weird.

By the time she walked a block she had twelve phone numbers, eight confessions, six bouquets of flowers, ten boxes of chocolate, and even a ring. The rest of her admirers would probably stalk her.

Ducking into an alley she made quick use of her powers and propelled herself to the top of a fire escape and then to the roof where she dumped all the meaningless gifts. That too added to the weirdness of the day as well.

She had never been able to use her powers when out of senshi form. But all day she had felt the tingle of power, as if her body was unable to hold it all in.

She could run faster, jump higher, and sense more than she had ever sensed before. Her body was oozing feminine pheromones that no man was immune to, women where shooting her dagger looks of jealousy, as if she could help it, and yet the only thing she felt was a shallow emptiness. She wanted to go home. She wanted to be alone with her cat and just sit and stare at the night sky before going into a, hopefully, dreamless sleep.

She didn't want to face Pyro or have an ambiguous conversation with the woman in her head. Hopefully, Rei would be gone and hopefully, Ami would still be asleep. She wanted no human comfort. Not now. But her arms ached to hold something close to her body. Something that would fill the hole in her soul.

God had it out for her. It was official now. Rei and Ami were both in her apartment, wide eyed and bushy tailed. An irritated jolt flew up her spine, but she suppressed her annoyance and plastered on that fake as hell smile that she had perfected over the many years of her life. It came so easy now.

"Your back earlier than I thought you'd be," Rei said quietly. She had settled herself at the head of the small kitchen table and Ami sat across from her. Artemis was laying on the table. He was awake, but probably just barely.

"Jeez Artemis. You sleep all day and all night. You eat too much too." Minako walked over and scooped the white cat up in her arms. "Keep this up and you'll turn into a cow."

"Minako?" Minako looked over to Ami. Damn, that's right. Pyro had burned down her place. It was probably best to give the now homeless, former senshi of Mercury some kind of explanation.

"Look, I don't know why that guy attacked your place. I mean I never dreamed," she paused as Ami shook her head.

"Artemis explained everything. I understand. Rei and I spent all day trying to figure out what the guy is after." Minako took a seat, slightly surprised. She expected a scolding, a lecture, tears, maybe even some anger and rage. She hadn't expected understanding and assistance.

From Ami, it wasn't too surprising, given her nature, but from Rei too? Yeah, the day was defiantly weird today.

"Are you going out tonight?" Rei asked.

"I probably should but," Minako sighed and absently stroked Artemis's fur. "I really don't feel like it."

"How blasé." Rei muttered.

"Feel free to leave," Minako drawled, not really in the mood to be courteous either.

"I've got nothing too," Artemis sat up in her lap. He seemed less tired now. Maybe it was because she was home now. That would have been nice to believe.

"I should just get rid of this guy and end it."

"You almost did," Rei said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Minako watched Rei's serious expression.

"I guess you don't remember."

"Remember what?"

"You came to the shrine last night while you were fighting Pyro. He attacked me and you lost your marbles. You would have killed him If I hadn't reached you in time." Minako should have been surprised. Maybe even appalled at her own behavior. But truth be told, she wasn't.

Pyro's life, she realized, was nothing to her. Just like the token gifts she received earlier, he was meaningless. All that mattered was…

"I just want to know what he meant by important things." Ami mused.

"You guys…" Minako whispered.

"What? You haven't voluntarily spoken to any of us in a long time Minako," Rei frowned.

"I know." Minako fell silent. She had never sought out her old friends, but that didn't stop her from checking on them at night. Watching over them. Protecting the areas they lived in so that if they wanted to walk around, they could do so without fear.

They had their normal lives now. And Minako, who was still abnormal, had a duty to protect those lives.

"Pyro said he wouldn't come after me," Rei drawled. "Do you think he'd try Ami again, or maybe Mako?"

"Or Usagi?" Artemis added. Minako's face darkened. She really would kill him if he so much as touched a hair on Usagi's head.

"Fear not young ones, for we cannot attack an innocent." The voice was neither Minako's, Ami's, Artemis's, nor was it Rei's. The source came from behind them. A silhouette of a woman made of water appeared before them. Slowly, the features came alive.

She was beautiful. There was no other word for it. She had long blue hair that always seemed to be moving. A slender waist and delicate joints complimented her tall frame. Her eyes were sharp and bright, contrasting against her translucent skin. She wore a light blue, long skirted, toga and walked gracefully towards them.

Ami and Rei immediately jumped up, poised read. Minako stayed seated, quietly stroking Artemis, who had nodded off again. She should have been ready to fight too. She should transform now so she wouldn't have to waste time later. But she felt no threat from the woman. At least… not yet.

"My name is Undine," she said. She bowed calmly, but kept an eye on the blond that sat much too quietly in the chair. Her friends, who were normal humans, were ready to attack if she so much as breathed the wrong way. How foolish. As if they could actually lay a finger on her.

"Why are you here?" the raven haired woman asked.

"To assess."

"Assess?" The blue haired woman questioned her slowly. Undine smiled inwardly. She felt a link with that one.

"As I said. We have a rule that we cannot attack innocents. And while your friend is not innocent, the babe she carries is. That is what protects her from us."

"And who is 'us'?" The raven haired one asked. Undine decided not to answer. Instead she addressed the blond.

"Do you want to know?" The blond frowned as she stroked the cat. Nervous? No. It was something else. Those eyes. The power she felt. Yes. Pyro had been correct. She is indeed close to her day.

"I'm not sure I want to know," she said. "I know you have all my answers, but if you tell me, I might accept a fate I don't want."

"I see." Undine smiled. She could see the power flowing from her fingertips. Her hair seemed to shimmer and her aura was growing.

"What is Pyro after?" asked the water girl.

"Are you helping him?" asked the raven.

"Ah. You wish to know where you can strengthen your defenses?" Undine tried not to laugh. Humans were so funny. "Pyro only wishes to free you. I can see the power you possess." It was growing each day and soon it would be too much for her, ripping her body to shreds. Only one thing was stopping it. Her key, which was…

Undine's eyes flashed with recognition, and then slowly smiled. So that was it. It seemed so simple now. As she sat there. It was so obvious. It was sweet. And it almost the hurt the heart she didn't possess.

"And what about you?" asked the raven.

"I cannot touch his prey, for the task belongs only to him. But I can assist him."

"You spying?" Ah, her water girl was so sharp.

"Possibly." Undine turned to the blond once more. "I only have advice for you. Do not fight too hard. You dream, and you know deep down what has to be done." Undine watched the blond flinch, ever so slightly.

"I will not accept."

"You have no choice. You are not meant to be here. None of 'us' are. We all had to pay the price, and you are no different from me, Pyro, or anyone one else who is among us."

"I don't agree."

"None ever do."

"I will settle this. I won't bend to your idea, what ever it is."

"I understand. But I will not, cannot fight you. You have to hate him most, just as he hated me. Then you too will be hated." Undine closed her eyes. Her time was up.

"What does that mean?" Undine ignored the raven and began to fade.

"Wait!" She almost stopped for the water girl. She smiled then. It was funny how the world worked.

"I'm not likin' it Undine!" Pyro scowled at her, fully healed and as good as new. Undine sheepishly ducked her head and apologized.

"Cause of you, I can't descend tonight. Jeez!"

"Sorry. You were hurt so badly. I only meant to assist you." Pyro sighed and ran a hand through his flame colored hair.

"I know, I know."

"Are you mad? Truly?"

"Not really." Pyro sat down and leaned back. From here he could see the city lights. Japan was a lot smaller than from where he originally hailed from. But there were so many people too. The world was too small for them. The woman needed to ascend, and it had to be soon.

"I found her key," Undine whispered. She had come up behind him and draped her arms around his shoulders. He stilled as she whispered in his ear. He frowned as she spoke.

"Damn. That's why she was so late…" He sighed. He was prepared. Tomorrow night would end it. Tomorrow would be the last night Minako Aino, Senshi of Venus, protector of the moon princess Serenity, and The goddess Aphrodite herself would spend on earth. He only hoped that she, as well as the gods themselves, would forgive him for what he had to do.

So in case you haven't guessed, Chapter 9 will be the last chapter in this series. After this is done, I will be returning to the "Before the Dawn" series, which has been on hiatus for like, forever.

The thing about writers block is that it can be long as hell and annoying as crap. Oh well. Being out of school dampened some of my creative juices, but once I was back in the swing of things, I was able to get on track, fanfic wise.

For those of you waiting for my original fiction, I apologize. I had some last minute thoughts about the story and I'm still working on it. Please continue to look forward to "My Best Pen Pal," sometime this month (If I'm lucky ^_^).

Keep Reading, Keep writing.


	9. Chapter 9

Rise to Goddess

Chapter 9

By Michi-chan

Minako was in that place again. A single spot, illuminated by a single beam of light. All around her was darkness. Yellow petals whispered by her bare feet, even though she couldn't feel the breeze on her equally bare legs.

She blinked and then turned around, full circle and came face to face with the mysterious woman with the long blond hair. This woman that looked like her. And yet she was nothing like her.

It had taken hours of thought before Minako realized that the woman she had seen, the one that sat at the table with her in another dream, was herself, or at least another version of herself. And like the woman had said before, Minako was the one in charge here. And Minako wanted answers.

"You called, My Lady?" The woman smiled simply. Something was off. She seemed more distant. A little lest solid.

"I did."

"What do you wish to ask of me?" The woman folded her hands together and waited quietly while the wave of questions fought within her to be asked first.

"Who are you?"

"You know who I am, My Lady." Minako frowned. She was right.

"You are me."

"In a way. Yes. I am the part of you that sleeps."

"Sleeps?" Minako frowned. It was an odd feeling that nagged her. The answer was just beyond her reach. If only she could...

"You still do not understand. But you will, and then my presence will no longer be needed here," the woman said.

"I feel," Minako paused. "So helpless." She fell slowly to her knees, the petals stirring only slightly under her. "My mind is conflicted. I fear my dreams, but I fear nothing of the physical world."

"My Lady?" Minako looked up into that face.

"I was visited. A woman came to assess me, and then she left. She was my enemy, but because I was not her prey she did not attack me. I feel like something is happening, something big, and I am being kept in the dark. And at the same time, I don't want to know."

"Unable to stay in the past. Blinded in the present." The woman moved close and sat down before Minako. "And unable to see the future." She took Minako's head in her hands and lowered it to her lap. Minako went willingly and sighed, seeking comfort in the motherly embrace.

"You fight hard My Lady, but what you hold onto is holding you down."

"Ascending..." The word seemed so familiar. Why?

"You know what to do, but your heart will not let you know, for it may well kill you inside. But you know It must be that way."

"A fate I cannot stop." Tears began to fall down her cheek. She didn't brush them away. She just let them fall silently. Rei and Ami were safe because attacking the same person twice was useless. Usagi was safe as long as she carried Chibi-usa. But that meant nothing. They would be fine on their own. However, it wasn't important that...

Not important? What was she thinking? They were her friends! She should be more concerned. But she was not. In fact, the thought of protecting them night after night weighed down on her and irritated her.

Then there were all those fools she had to deal with in the world. Criminals that never learned. Co-workers who would stab her in the back. Bosses that would screw her over. The average citizen that would spread their dissatisfaction to her and the rest of the world. So pointless. So meaningless.

"My Lady?"

There was a long silence as Minako cried.

"I'm loosing it. I can't help it. I'm loosing Alafillia."

Once said, the name became an energy that filled her. With dry eyes she sat up and found herself back in her bedroom with the morning sun screaming through her window. Now it all made sense.

In her past life, she was a princess from the planet Venus, sent to protect the princess of the Moon, which was, at the time, a newly established kingdom. The moon kingdom had created the senshi and princess bond to create allies of the surrounding planets.

As the princess of Venus she had been strong wise, compassionate, and caring. But the ties to her power fell deeper.

In the life before that of a princess, she had been none other than the one and only Alafillia, the goddess of love. She was not an elemental god. She was a universal god with power and ties that spanned the universe and beyond. The Greeks on earth named her Aphrodite. On the planet Tarion, she was known as Ulaqupee. On Grisondole she was called Massipiya, and on a small dworf star with no name she was simply known as Kya. Of course the names didn't stop there. But since she currently resided on earth, she decided that Aphrodite would be the more appropriate name to take.

Venus had been the home planet of Aphrodite because that particular atmosphere was the best environment for her powers. But when she was reborn as a human, and not a Venusian, her power had been drastically contained. It all made sense now.

Minako caught sight of her Sailor V compact. With that compact she could to draw on the power of Venus, thus becoming Sailor V. She needed no ally and had enough power to handle the monsters and half of the Negaverse on her own. But when she teamed up with Usagi and got her powers from her past life on the moon, she was weaker. Not even using her star make-up form gave her the kind of power she had when she was Sailor V.

Now without a need to protect Usagi, her powers were reverting and she was returning to her natural state. The only problem was that her body, as an earth human, could not take the strain.

It came out a new ways. Costume changes, using extra energy when not in senshi form, and the strange dreams with her past self. The only time she was not in limbo with her powers was when...

"Morning sleepy head." Artemis smiled and climbed up the sheets to sit at the foot of her bed.

"I hate morning," Minako muttered and patted his head. Artemis yawned.

"So do I, but we have to get up."

"Why?" Minako was dressing now. "What's the rush."

"Pyro." He said simply. Minako froze. Pyro. Yes. She understood him now. He wanted to take her away from this world. He wanted her to discard her human shell. But what she didn't understand was, why? What was so wrong with living out her days as a human with supernatural powers? Her powers couldn't harm anyone, and it wasn't like it would tear her apart in it's attempt to stretch its legs. She found an outlet and a release every time she transformed too. So why was it such a big deal to leave everything she cared about behind?

_We all have to loose the important things._

Minako paused. The important things would be her life, her family, and her friends. Take that away and there is nothing left to tie her her home. Only memories, and those can be taken anywhere. But going after Ami and Rei had proved pointless. And from what Ami told her the other night, Pyro could not attack someone who had already been attacked if it's not effective, he owed his life to Rei and she was safe, and Usagi was pregnant, so that made her off limits.

That only left...

"We think he might go after Mako."Artemis said. He rested his head on his paws. "You should go talk to her today. She's the only one left that could really affect you." Minako nodded.

She had it in her mind to track her friend down, but found herself wandering aimlessly through the streets. The city was still coming alive after its long slumber, and Minako found herself in no real rush.

She had left Artemis asleep at home. He was dozing by the time she had been ready to leave and couldn't bring herself to rouse him. Besides, roaming around the inner city with a cat in tow was a little on the pathetic side. But, the more she walked, the more she wished she should have brought him.

A crazy lady with a cat was hard to approach. Alone, she was fair game. She could hardly take on step without some guy throw himself at her feet halfway between drooling and panting. It was a side effect, she mused, of her powers.

Ignoring the human dogs was the best she could. Her powers, which included the ability to make people fall in love, were causing her body to release pheromones that attracted the opposite sex.

She couldn't control it. She was making the men crazy and the women jealous. And she didn't even care. In fact, she was ashamed to say, she was gaining a sort of sick pleasure out of it. The thought of manipulating a small harem sounded glamorous and chic.

Minako arrived at Makoto's place later than she had anticipated. It was a small building, only two stories high. It looked more like a house than a floral shop. The sign on the door had been turned to "closed" but Minako had no intention of waiting around.

The door unlocked under her hand. Fancy that! She could even charm inanimate objects.

"Mako?" She called out, already bored with her task. Mako was probably the only one that didn't shun her completely when everyone lost their powers. Rei had become vindictive and hateful. Ami had shied away, trying to stay neutral. Usagi had dismissed it and devoted her time and thoughts to Mamoru. But Mako had tried to serve as a liaison between her and the others, but when no one wanted anything to do with a senshi still fighting the good fight, negotiations fell through quickly.

"Makoto?" Minako walked through the eerily quiet store which had to be a shot right out of The Little Shop of Horrors. Budding plants were everywhere. As she walked passed, the flowers bloomed and emitted their scents. So, she mused, it would seem that humans weren't the only living creatures that could fall prey to the influence of the Love Goddess.

Minako found the door behind the register that lead to the back stairs. Climbing the stirs, she came to a short hallway with several doors. The living quarters no doubt. One led to the bathroom, one led to the kitchen, and the other lead...

Minako paused. Someone was on the other side of the door. She hesitated. The feelings of that person pulled her in. She slowly opened the door. Mako lay face down on her bed, sobbing quietly into her pillow. Each sob was a stab to her heart. Simply put, she felt Mako's heart breaking.

"M-Mako..." Minako approached the young woman carefully. Mako barely flinched as Minako sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her back.

"He's gone. He left me."

"Who sweetie?" Minako cooed.

"Takato. My, my," she hiccuped. "My ex-boyfriend." The memory of their lunch that one day came back to Minako then. She had seen an odd pink glow Mako then. She hadn't paid it much mind at the time. It was gone now, and replaced by a cold black mist. Had that mysterious pink aura been the early signs of love?

If that was the case, then why hadn't she seen it on other people? Even those effected by the pheromones didn't have that aura around them. So why was Minako the only one?

"I love him so much. I thought he'd be the one," Mako sobbed. Minako believed that.

"But you always say that when you get dumped." Minako smiled sadly.

"Because I always believed. I always..." Mako continued to cry. She didn't have to explain. Minako knew. She knew that Makoto never loved lightly. She always put her heart and soul in every relationship. And because of that, her heart was always shattered when the relationship ended. It must be because of that heart, that Minako could emit such an aura.

It made sense now. Most people never find true love. They stop believing after the first love comes to an end. What they do feel is just a mix of emotions like admiration, respect, comfort, and safety that create a feeling that is similar to love. Because it resembles love, it is considered to be love. Even though it's not.

"Mako..." Minako whispered. Something inside her stomach burned. "My sweet dearest Mako." The burning intensified, but Minako felt no discomfort. She gently urged Makoto to sit up and look at her. Makoto's eyes were red and puffy from her tears. It was such an awful face. The face of such a pure hearted person. A person that carried the true concept of true love. And Minako found herself drawn to that.

"M-Minako?" Makoto narrowed her eyes, staring at her like a stranger. Minako didn't answer. She only smiled. The warm burn flowed through her veins. This one, she thought, needs my divine protection. This one, I think, will become my favored one.

Makoto's eyes went wide. Minako barely registered the girl's reaction because at that moment, all went dark.

~*~*~

Before Minako opened her eyes, she knew that her location had changed. She could feel the cool night air all round her. The sounds of the city filled her ears. Not so much as the noise and conversation, but more of the heavy beating of hearts and the sensation of a variety of different feelings.

Somehow she had perched herself atop a water tower. She was dressed in a flowing pale gown that never seemed to touch her skin, but floated around her body in a constant state of movement. The tips of her hair danced on the winds that did and did not exist. Her first thought was that she had transformed, but what she wore was definitely not combat assessable.

Minako looked down to something that she was holding in her hand. It was two red strings tied together. The strings were only the length of her palm, but the ends seemed to extend down into the bustling streets. The other end was pointing straight down.

She was still at Makoto's place! She was standing on Makoto's roof. It was obvious that this fated red string was directed towards Makoto. The other tied her to... a man. She didn't know who it was but she knew that this man was going to make Makoto the happiest woman alive.

She smiled. She knew that she should probably be alarmed at this new form. She looked like a princess and she felt the power of a god. She Could see farther and feel more of the world around her. It was liberating, and yet, it was confining.

Her hands shook violently. She peered at her palms. She could almost see the power rising from her skin.

"Well, well, looks like ya noticed." Minako turned her head slightly. Looking up, she could see Pyro floating above her in midair. Her eyes widened slightly. So the girls had been right. Makoto was the key. In a way it made sense. It's was Makoto's feelings of pure love that brought out Minako's god-like powers, it made sense that taking her out would cap Minako's awakening.

"I do not fear you, nor do I fear what you may do." Even her voice had changed.

"I know," Pyro shoved his hands into his pockets and pretended to be unconcerned. "It's 'cause you still don't know what yer key is."

"I know." Her eyes darted to the red string in her hand. She closed her palm and it faded.

"Oh?"

"I will protect my key from the likes of you." Pyro whistled low.  
"That's a pretty tall order there little lady." He unfastened a small bag she hadn't noticed before from around his waist. "Especially since I'm having what you need to protect right here."

~*~*~

Speeding through town with a pregnant wife and her two friends was not the most glamorous way to spend a Saturday night, but what other option did he have? As much as Mamoru wanted to leave the past in the past, he couldn't deny a friend's cry for help. Or Usagi's plea for assistance to help a friend crying out for help.

"So tell me again," Usagi said, turning around in the front seat of the car. "What happened?" Rei and Ami sat in the back seat, both a little worse for wear and slightly crispy. Ami was still trying to wipe the soot from her face as she explained.

"Pyro, the man who has been after Minako for the last couple of days, just stormed into Minako's apartment. He sets the whole place on fire, grabs Artemis and then leaves. Her place has been completely leveled. There's nothing left."

"We managed to get the people out before the building collapsed," Rei coughed. "This little one too." She held the sleeping Diana in her arms as the car sped on to the inner part of town. Makoto was only a few blocks away, but traffic prevented them from getting there any faster.

"We thought that Makoto was the key that Pyro said needed to be taken. But if that's the case, why attack Minako's home while she's gone."

"Severing ties," Mamoru said carefully. The girls fell silent. Mamoru fidgeted, feeling their eyes focus on him. "It's possible that he's severing her ties. You guys have alienated her for a long time now. And without a home, what's left?"

"That is true." Usagi whispered. "We don't hang out like we used to. With Minako still running about as Sailor V, it was as if we didn't have a common ground anymore."

"But she's been protecting us." Rie muttered. "Even why Pyro came after Ami and me, she was there to stop him. But if that's the case, then what makes Mako any different?"

"You guys..." Ami's voice shook. Her eyes were staring out the window. They had just pulled up to Makoto's place. "I don't think Mako was the one Pyro was after."

"What?" Usagi stepped out of the car with everyone else and looked skyward. Her jaw dropped. Minako, as she had never seen her before, was squaring off with the man she guessed to be Pyro. And in his hand was...

"Artemis?" Rei whispered.

~*~*~

"Artemis!" Pyro had the good nature to wince. Her fear, her torment, her desperation, it was all there. Undine had been right, but dear God he had hoped that she had been wrong.

"Yer key was beside ya all along." Pyro held the white cat by his scruff so she could have a clear look at him. He was sleeping.

"Give him back. Give him back!" She held out her arms, but didn't move from her spot for fear of provoking him.

"Ya felt this," Pyro called down to her. "With yer friends ya felt the tip ah the iceburg. But ya knew that he is what really ties ya to this earth." Pyro shook the cat, but the damned feline would not wake up.

"Stop it! Please..." Minako fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face. She look up at him with wide eyes. "I'll do whatever you want, just... just let me have Artemis back." It was a sad sight to see such a powerful god reduced to such a state of helplessness and misery. But he had taken the job, and now he had to finish it.

"He be the one that don't belong here. Jus like you." Pyro help out his other hand and a flame appeared. Minako cried out, one hand extended towards the slumbering cat.

"I tell ya," Pyro sighed. "It's a hard job. I could fry 'em up, but it don't do me a lick a good when he's sleepin." With that he let go of Artemis. Minako cried out again and lunched for the falling cat.

~*~*~

"Artemis..." Minako whispered. He was hovering, just an inch away from her out reached fingers. Just a little more and he's be in her arms. But he was still above her. His large kitty eyes slowly opened. He didn't smile.

"It's chilly in here Minako," he whispered. Crimson blood, warm, dripped onto her face. While Artemis had been falling to her waiting arms, Pyro had used some kind of blade to run the cat through. The blade had gone through Artemis's back and protruded through his stomach. Minako's eyes widened in horror.

The blade was retracted and Pyro backed away. Artemis was like dead weight in her hands, and his warm body was quickly loosing it's heat.

"This, princess," Pyro waved with a sad, sick smile. "Is where this particular part of my job comes to an end. I'll see ya in a bit."

He was gone, but Minako barely noticed. She didn't even notice when Makoto, Ami, Rei, Usagi, and Mamoru came to the rooftop. She cradled Artemis against her breast, his blood changing the color of her gown.

"It's okay Artemis," she choked back tears. "It's okay."

"Why..." Artemis sighed. "Are you crying now? You need to... relax." He yawned. It was then that it dawned on her that Artemis couldn't feel the wound.

"Artemis..."

"I'm sorry... I can't help much." She shook her head. "But I just want to sleep." He yawned again.

"Yes..." Minako whispered. She held him close and pressed her cheek against him. "Sleep Artemis... I'll be here when you wake." Artemis chuckled weakly and gave one final yawn before falling into eternal slumber.

________________

Author's Corner:

________________

M-chan: So the initial idea was to end the series with chapter nine. But It looks like I'll be doing one last chapter to wrap it all up. After much thought,I decided it would be better this way. I'll get to really stretch some ideas and make the conclusion a dramatic one.

Rei: That's not true! She got lazy and just didn't want to write anymore.

M-chan: Ah! Don't tell them that!

Ami: You mean it's true?

Rei: Yep

M-chan: N-no that's not it. I worked hard. Really!

Rei: Is that so? (click) (click)

Ami: -gasp- Is that a newly downloaded SNES emulator?

M-chan: Uh, that, um. I'm storing it. For my cousin.

Ami: Hey! It's the Sailor Moon RPG! And your level is really high! And so is your "Panic in Nakayoshi" score!

M-chan: It's not mine. Really. My sister was playing all day Sunday while I was watching the super bowl- I mean – writing up plot drafts! -groan-

Rei: That's right. Keep talking and dig yourself into a bigger grave.

M-chan: Why me?

Ami: You bring it on yourself.

Rei: No worries though. For the sake of your dearly dedicated fans, I shall stand over you all night while you type.

M-chan: Noooo! That's not fair. I just got a brand new "I My Me Strawberry Eggs!"

Ami: -sigh- And the cycle begins again...


End file.
